Technologies for enabling data-bearing media afford a number of interesting applications, including labels, packaging, signage, and documents in general. Non-limiting examples of data-bearing media may include data-bearing magnetic media (e.g., magnetic storage), data-bearing optical media (e.g., optical storage), data-bearing atomic media (e.g., atomic storage), or data-bearing images.